<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>за жёлтым холмом by zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902620">за жёлтым холмом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows/pseuds/zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows'>zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, not giving a shit about historical accuracy is my middle name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows/pseuds/zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...в котором в каждой секунде счастье заложено.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander James Fitzjames &amp; Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>за жёлтым холмом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>должно быть, праздник.<br/>
господи, сколько же.<br/>
наверное, четыре года.<br/>
да, четыре.<br/>
с тех пор как отплыли. </p><p>Джеймс выныривает из вечерней полудрёмы, и ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится. </p><p>больница в северном поселении – такая маленькая, что врачей – троих? кажется, троих, – не хватает на всех. он не помнит, как оказался здесь сам; ему пересказывали – врачи, Франсис, навещающие его соседи по этажу: Джопсон, Генри; да, ему рассказывали, но что-то в нём то ли сопротивляется, то ли в упор оказывается верить в то, что такое возможно. одни охотники, заблудившиеся, отчаянные, полубезумные от осознания неизбежности смерти. думают, что нашли своих – выясняется, это жалкие остатки европейской экспедиции в том же состоянии. вторая группа местных идёт за своими, с ними коренные поселенцы. невероятное совпадение. ликование, близкое к истерике. сообщите на материк, сообщите –<br/>
да, что-то в нём сопротивляется. что-то в нём не верит. поэтому он забывает эту историю сразу, как только говорящий заканчивает рассказывать.<br/>
вспомнит ли он хотя бы одну из своих?<br/>
лучше не проверять. </p><p>иногда он стоит у окна – дышит воздухом, смотрит на клуб через площадь.<br/>
если нет – спит. почти всё время. </p><p>сегодня, проснувшись, он впервые за долгое время чувствует ясность.<br/>
отчётливость ощущений.<br/>
голод.<br/>
тепло.<br/>
усталость.<br/>
боль.<br/>
музыка. </p><p>да, получается, четыре года. если не считать – он закрывает глаза – карнавала.<br/>
лучше не считать.<br/>
что это, думает он – слова разбегаются. полька? должно быть.<br/>
я умею танцевать польку.<br/>
буду ли?<br/>
но умею, точно умею. </p><p>за дверью раздаются шаги, и Джеймс узнаёт их – тяжесть–трость–шарканье, тяжесть–трость–шарканье, тяжесть–трость–<br/>
дверь открывается с лёгким почти приятным скрипом.<br/>
– я надеялся, что ты тоже проснёшься, – улыбается Джеймс.<br/>
– десять часов, Джейми. какой порядочный мужчина спит в такое время?<br/>
– мне стоит обидеться?<br/>
– как хочешь.<br/>
Генри неловко опускается на табурет рядом с койкой.<br/>
– клуб напротив больницы, – Джеймс слышит, что Генри улыбается – улыбается себе, удивлённо и мечтательно, – о чём они думали?<br/>
– о нас?<br/>
– всё для нас, Джейми.<br/>
– мне нравится.<br/>
пауза. </p><p>музыка затихает, чтобы начаться снова.<br/>
– вальс? как это вообще танцуют?<br/>
– да брось, – отзывается Джеймс почти раздражённо. – такую простую вещь?<br/>
– сто лет не танцевал, – в темноте улыбка Генри больше напоминает болезненную гримасу. – и как–то в последнее время не до того.</p><p>никогда бы не подумал, что вторые капитаны и арктические ветераны на грани истощения позволяют себе такие сентиментальные глупости.<br/>
в несколько рывков он скидывает с себя тонкое одеяло.<br/>
– помоги встать.<br/>
Генри помогает. в темноте Джеймс угадывает выражение его лица – а Генри угадывает, что сейчас будет, и собирается посопротивляться. не стоит отказывать ему в удовольствии.<br/>
– к окну.<br/>
уже после пары движений ему хочется лечь обратно, но он заставляет себя стоять, опираясь на левое плечо Генри. тот держит его под руку.<br/>
городская площадь, деревянный дом напротив, свет в каждом окне, дворняжка спит на пороге больницы. музыка закручивается и падает на них каскадами. </p><p>– потанцуем? – наконец говорит Джеймс.<br/>
– да, ведь всё к этому располагает, – усмехается Генри. – ты даже стоять не можешь–<br/>
– ты меня поддержишь.<br/>
– я хромаю–<br/>
– обещаю, я не буду смеяться.<br/>
– я не помню, как–<br/>
– голова не помнит, Данди. но ноги-<br/>
– кто-то может войти...<br/>
– когда это нам мешало? – и мягко разворачивает Генри лицом к себе. кладёт руки ему на плечи.<br/>
Генри двумя пальцами убирает невесомую прядь с лица Джеймса. </p><p>– поставь её на мою.<br/>
Генри смотрит на него с недоверием.<br/>
– ты сам еле–<br/>
– я хоть что-то делаю в ущерб себе? – улыбается Джеймс. – смелее.<br/>
Генри прислоняет к стене трость и, кажется, чуть крепче, чем действительно нужно, обхватив талию Джеймса, покачивается и придавливает своей больной ступнёй его ногу.<br/>
– вот так. попробуем?<br/>
и шагает назад, увлекая Генри за собой.</p><p>так дети делают первые шаги; так человек, который мог потерять зрение, смотрит на небо; так влюблённые несмело касаются друг друга после долгой разлуки. неужели ты здесь? как быстро ты исчезнешь, если я прикоснусь к тебе?<br/>
Джеймс чувствует напряжение в больной ноге Генри и поглаживает его плечо:<br/>
– всё хорошо. так же прекрасно, как всегда. тогда. первый раз. помнишь?<br/>
всё внимание уходит на движения. Джеймс пытается поймать мысль и не успевает собирать полные предложения, но всё же понятно и так?<br/>
– это был такой грязный город, – Генри говорит медленно, вспоминая. – было пасмурно, был закат. были парни с– с– что это был за корабль?<br/>
Джеймс не помнит: неважно.<br/>
– кто-то из них купил у местных банджо. хотя, может, украл или отобрал. такое милое название–<br/>
– пипа, – подсказывает Джеймс.<br/>
– точно, пипа.<br/>
– вы все танцевали.<br/>
– да, пока ты не пришёл. подумали, ты объявишь нам выговор.<br/>
– я был не такой капитан.<br/>
– да, ты был не такой капитан.<br/>
пауза.</p><p>в следующем такте Джеймс делает больше шагов назад, чем надо, и останавливается, запертый в угол.<br/>
– отдохнём?<br/>
Генри тянет его назад, Джеймс останавливает:<br/>
– стоя, – и притягивает Генри ближе, хотя они и так –<br/>
– ты так похудел, – говорит Генри, быстро обводя руками тело Джеймса под больничной рубашкой.<br/>
– тебе не нравится?<br/>
– нет, – честно отвечает Генри через несколько секунд. – так мало.<br/>
– мало? – Джеймс поднимает одну бровь.<br/>
– от тебя так мало осталось, – Генри снимает его руки со своих плеч и переплетает их пальцы. – может запросто унести ветром, – шепчет он Джеймсу на ухо.<br/>
– я ухвачусь за тебя.<br/>
– нас унесёт вместе.<br/>
– куда же?<br/>
– туда, где тепло.<br/>
– туда, где можно каждый день есть свежие фрукты и мясо.<br/>
– плавать.<br/>
– курить с местными по вечерам.<br/>
– я буду охотится на тигров.<br/>
– тигры благородные животные. какая жестокость.<br/>
– завести попугая.<br/>
– огромного белого попугая.<br/>
– я научу его выкрикивать непристойности.<br/>
– да.<br/>
пауза. </p><p>пауза затягивается. </p><p>Генри слегка отстраняется.<br/>
– да?<br/>
– да, – повторяет Джеймс, не двигаясь и не открывая глаз. – я хотел бы этого.<br/>
Генри медленно целует его.<br/>
– у тебя щека мокрая, – шепчет Джеймс ему в рот.<br/>
– нет, у тебя, – отвечает Генри.</p><p>после того, как Генри уходит, Джеймс впервые за долгое время засыпает почти мгновенно.<br/>
ему снится грязный город на холме. тёплое солнце цвета гибискуса на горизонте.<br/>
южный ветер приносит запах вина и соли.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>если бы я умела рисовать, это были бы скетчи по аффинаж - нравится (отсюда название и саммари), но чем богаты.<br/>мне это нужно больше, чем вам. спасибо, что прочитали.<br/>я честно попробовала заморочиться с тем, чтобы поместить их в приемлемый survival сеттинг с хотя бы минимальным логическим обоснованием. чудеса городской планировки и акустики? you bet. не осуждайте женщину за желание любой ценой спасти остатки этой экспедиции.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>